Aquel pecado
by Javichu
Summary: Y ahi estaban ellos, sumergidos en aquel tema exacto que es prohibido, absolutamente enfermo, y Dios, saben que es así, pero no lo pueden evitar: esto les encanta. [Bucky/OMC, slash]
_¡Hey! C:_

 _Bueno, bueno, esto...va para esa mujer que fue malvada al retarme a hacer esto en el foro La Torre Stark, y Luna, pos…ya, aquí esta, tu Bucky/OC, con mis raras añadidas, y mi raro OC que…Dios, esto salio todo muy raro, no sé qué decir *se va esconder*._

 _Pero…bien, para solo dejar la leve explicación. Esto son tres escenas, en orden cronológico, pero las tres con tiempos saltados entre ellas, así que hice unos cambios de ambientes y situación que…quedaron muy locos, tengo que admitir, pero aun así eso fue porque intente que fuera un poco más variado, y fluido. Y, como dije ahí arriba, esto es…Slash, Hombre/Hombre, yaoi, todo…eso. Hacer un Bucky/OC con una mujer ya me sonaba algo muy común…aunque lo que escribí me sabe a cliché Stucky, también :'v (creo que al final solo quería a un Bucky gay, y punto xD)._

 _But…anyway. Esto no es song-fic, pero en mi mente **Take me to church** de **Hozier** no dejaba de sonar mientras escribía (e inspiro mucho la última parte, sin lugar a dudas. Pinche hermosa canción)._

 _Y sin más…espero que lo disfruten, lancen tomates, lechugas, lo que quieran._

* * *

 **Aquel pecado**

* * *

 **I**

De aquella falsedad

Sonríe tensamente. Aprieta las manos con impotencia, y siente como se extiende por su cuerpo cierto grado de ansiedad —pero se recuerda: _sonríe_ —.

Lo hace, alza las comisuras de su boca en un intento de su normal sonrisa pícara, cuesta, flaquea un poco, pero termina alzada.

Se siente como la mierda.

Porque él le sonríe, habla de forma suelta mientras se recuesta en el viejo sillón —aquel que esa anciana vecina les regalo a Steve y Bucky siendo uno de sus objetos más preciados—. Parece cansado, mucho, pero feliz, porque sonríe.

Y ríe.

Bucky no entiende porque ríe, pero aparenta con él, y le sigue.

Dann habla, cuenta sobre la película que se metió a ver esa tarde, de la pelea que tuvo con su padre, mofándose del hombre un poco. De que había visto que habían abierto un bar cerca, uno donde no sabrían que eran menores edad. Comienza a tramar planes para ocultar su edad e irse a beber una de esas noches.

Se comporta normal, como si no hubiera sido molido a golpes. Como si su cara no tuviera la mejilla hinchada, el labio roto y los alrededores de su ojo izquierdo oscuro, en una combinación de colores. Morado, rojo y verde, todo plasmada en la piel un tanto bronceada de Dann.

Bucky ni quiere pensar en cómo estará su cuerpo, o quizás, su mente. Por eso se detiene de gritarle, obligarlo a decirle quienes fueron, se contiene y lo deja sonreír en aquella farsa.

Al final también sabe quiénes le hicieron eso; fueron todos _,_ aquel vecino, ese ex amigo, o el hombre que ni siquiera conocen pero que escucho un rumor, ese que dice: — _El chico, ese, el que vive en el edificio de esa esquina, ugh, es marica. O así he escuchado, pero debe ser cierto._

Le gustaría ir, protegerlo, como hace como Steve. Darle una mano en sus peleas, pero sabe que son historias distintas y si bien no le importaría, no puede. No por Dann, ya que el mismo no se lo permite.

— _Solo no te metas. No tienes nada que ver en esto, es algo mío, ¿entendido?_

Había solo una cosa que su amigo no decía literal pero que el captaba: _protégeme, defiéndeme una vez y te tacharan como uno. Como un enfermo._

Por eso suspira, se une a una farsa agria y sonríe — _sonríe, sonríe, sonríe, por él—_ , le sigue, porque Dann, se recuesta más, suspira cansado; pero lo hace — _porque no hay nada malo, todo está bien. Y hay que sonreír_ —.

 **II**

El insano pecado de nuestras vidas

 _"Marica, desviado, enfermo"._

Dann se enfrentaba contantemente a esas y muchas más palabras, todos los días de su vida, siempre con alguien diciéndolas a sus espaldas. Con mujeres mirándole con asco, y hombres con enojo. Mujeres que no se le podían acercar, porque claro, estaba enfermo, _¡y válgame Dios, que ni siquiera se acercase a un metro de sus hijos!_ , y hombres que no lo conocían, pero que se ponían furioso solo con verlo. Queriendo a veces golpearlo, _por marica_ , y otras veces haciéndolo.

Incluso a su propio padre parecía a veces parece extraño cuando está presente, dudoso mientras estaban juntos, y siempre estando cerca con una leve incomodidad, y era…su padre, ¡su padre, por todo lo bueno! La única persona que tenía en su vida, su único lazo sanguíneo vivo ahora no podía mirarlo y estar con él.

¿Una de las peores cosas? Esto era cierto, completamente cierto, pero puramente comenzó por un _rumor_. Ni siquiera algo calificado como verídico, solo un rumor que le regalo la negación, palizas, y un alma destrozada y asfixiada en una realidad que no pidió vivir.

Dannef no se da cuenta cuando la presión comienza a ser mucha y comienza a respirar pesado, aprieta las manos, se recuerda tomar un respiro, conteniendo las respiración. Conteniendo lagrimas que no quería botar.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —a su lado él le pregunta, preocupado mientras se le acerca.

En ese momento están en el departamento, encerrados en el único lugar que podían ser ellos, que podían ser libres. Uno donde lentamente comienza a perturbar la tranquilidad, uno donde siempre se sintió vivo pero en donde siente querer morir.

Un sollozo arranca de su garganta, en un sonido ronco mientras desea gritar, golpear, romper algo, y llorar. Pero no se lo quiere permitir, no quiere.

—Dann…

Su voz solo lo hace descontrolarse más, recordándose a sí mismo porque estaba en ese estado.

Otro sollozo, más furia.

—¡Mierda! —termina solando con furia.

Y lo sollozos pasan a ser un llanto agrio, golpea con fuerza el mueble que está a su lado, se siente…devastado, perdido. Y sabe que en ese mundo nunca será aceptado, pelea cada día contra otros, sonriéndoles como si lo que dijeran fuese una simple mentira (que claro, ellos nunca creen). Había vivido así mucho tiempo, si, aceptando que su vida sería así, pero aquel día fue algo lo que por fin lo rompió…

Alguien llamo _desviado_ a Bucky, lo que se había prometido que nunca debía pasar, y por fin y por una vez sintió que el mundo era una misma mierda, algo por lo que no merecería pelear más.

—¡Dann, cálmate! —llama el castaño, enojado y preocupado.

Por un momento el de cabello oscuro lo mira, por fin tomándole en cuenta. Bucky respira agitado, Dann solloza, lentamente cayendo, dejando su orgullo y su ira, cayendo ante él.

—Lo siento —pide, destrozado—, realmente lo siento tanto…Tanto, Bucky, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repite incontables veces.

Se desmorona, triste, culpable. Porque Bucky no puede ser tratado así, no podía pasar por la vida que el llevaba…y aun así se había arriesgado a estar cerca de él, por un acto egoísta. Buchanan podría ahora quizás haber estado con una novia y ser feliz. Pero Dann se dejó, se acercó a él, ahora las consecuencias llegaban, y solamente podía adiarse.

Bucky parece consternado, pero luego vuelve en sí y lo comienza a llamar, a hacer volver en sí. Dann solloza, y cuando Bucky lo besa, intentando calmarlo pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario; comienza a hacerlo más fuerte.

Ellos nunca mantuvieron una relación muy afectiva románticamente, se trataban como amigos en toda su vida, Bucky siempre sarcástico y pícaro, Dann bromista y feliz, incluso cuando sabían que se querían como algo más (mucho mas) pocas veces declaraban su amor, se besaban en muy pocas veces, casi siempre solo cuando se acuestan, pero aun así ahora Barnes lo abraza, intenta calmarlo. Le dice que no lo odia, que no es su culpa. Susurra muchas veces que lo quiere, tantas que no las puede contar (y no le importa que hasta antes de eso con suerte se lo dijo dos veces en su vida, lo repite, y lo sigue repitiendo).

Medal en todo ese tiempo solo se odia a sí mismo, y se recrimina el por qué, si sabía que lo quería tanto, no podía aun ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de una vez de él. Tenía motivos, infinitos motivo y no lo lograba.

Susurra eso, en un momento, aun triste pero ya más calmado, dejando la habitación en silencio, y en un congelamiento, como si las simples palabras hicieran que el lugar fuese más frio. Bucky lo mira unos segundos, piensa en silencio las palabras, y luego simplemente lo abraza.

Los dos saben que en lo que están es algo de lo que simplemente no pueden, no quieren, y no saldrán nunca, aun así si saben que no es correcto, si saben que es un pecado y teniendo las miradas a su alrededor que le señalan lo enfermo que eso.

 **III**

El sexo no es el enemigo

—Deberíamos ir al bar del que hablaste un día —dice Bucky, tranquilo, y comenzando a planear en su mente una salida y una forma de pasar desapercibidos.

—Deberíamos —responde el otro, asintiendo escuetamente.

—Quiero emborracharme —declara.

—Apuesto a que sí —vuelve a asentir.

—¿Qué tal si-

—Deja eso para después —casi fastidiado reprende, atrayéndolo por fin hacia él.

Bucky suelta un sonido, parecido a una risa, mientras los labios del mayor atrapan los suyos. Responde igual que él, con besos intensos, usando dientes, lengua. Juega y muerde. Comienza a nadar en lagos inmensos de sensaciones. Dann toquetea, y Bucky siente ahogarse en ellas.

Extrañaba eso, extrañaba estar con Dannef así, sintiendo que lo podía tener todo. Hace semanas que no podía disfrutar de ese sublime pecado que vivían, por el miedo al exterior, se habían alejado notoriamente, y por suerte así lo notaron los ojos externos. Pero sentimentalmente no hubo ningún alejo. Porque ahora se hablaban de vez en cuando, intentaban lucir lo más posiblemente amigos que se pudiera sin chocar a mostrar algo mas, coqueteando con chicas frente a muchos personas, pero por la noche, o en las tardes que no se veía nadie Dann podía moverse del departamento que compartía con su padre, llegar hasta su puerta y entrar.

Y ahi, en ese lugar, escondidos tras esa puerta todos sus secretos eran guardados, sus pecados no eran más que un simple disfrute que amaban.

Barnes sigue besando, tocando y jugando con la piel de Dann. Toma el control y no puede más que disfrutar _._ Comienzan con aquella acción que aman, donde solo estaban ellos dos en la roída habitación. No existía nadie, no había ojos que juzgaba y señalaban, no existían las palizas, el mundo dejaba de tener la más mínima importancia para ellos.

Se abrazaban a la acogedora escena, a aquel bendito pecado que vivían, y que lograba ser más dulce e inocente que cualquier cosa que podrían haber vivido ambos en su vida.

Dannef comienza susurrar cosas inentendibles, confundidas al sumergido en sus propias sensaciones de Bucky, quien sin darse cuenta también comienza a murmurar más, lentamente exponiéndose y entregándose por completo a todo eso, disfrutando completamente, olvidando el mal de sus vidas y entregándose a Dannef Medal, y ahí, solo ahí podía sentirse completamente humano, normal. Es algo enfermizo, prohibido, el pecado mas grande que podrían vivir, y aun así...

Puede sentirse completamente humano, y más puro que en ningún otro momento de su vida.

* * *

 _Me escondo en la idea de que quedo OOC porque es en esos años, y por el tema que elegí, pero aun así me duele xD_

 _Gracias por leer c: *se tira al piso y medita porque volvió a su oscuro pasado con OCs*_.


End file.
